Kiss From A Rose
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: [Songfic] Ren reminisces on his love. [RenxPirika]


**Summary:** Songfic Ren reminisces on his love. RenxPirika

**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Chapter Notes**: I love this song. So I decided to post this dusty old story.

**Chapter Pairing**: RenxPirika

**Song Used:** Kiss From a Rose, by Seal

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Takei made Shaman King because he can draw better than me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._  
_You became the light on the dark side of me._  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._  
_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_

My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Do you remember when I was Yoh's worst rival? Even then, he was stronger than me. I remember thinking that it was so unfair that he was happy and strong. I had neither, and didn't let myself lust for the former. My one goal in life was to become the Shaman King. After that, I had to plans. I just knew that I had to uphold my family's honour and if I didn't, I would pay the price.

It's hard to believe that's all I thought about back then. Then, after my fight with Yoh, things began to change. Maybe I still didn't have as much strength as him, but I was content in my life. Not happy, but content. That was all that mattered.

Do you remember the first time we saw each other? It was at Yoh's house, where we were having a party because we all got through to the next round in the tournament. I didn't notice you until you said you were sure Horo Horo was going to win. I scorned at you then, because I thought you were wrong, and that I would still be Shaman King.

Then, after I defeated my father, I saw you more and more. You were always making sure Horo Horo was okay, and after a while, I found myself wanting the same kind of attention. Jun was kind, but she never cried over me, or tailed after me all the time.

Do you remember the first night we met each other alone? It was snowing, and we met each other out walking. I remember thinking that you looked so beautiful while you shivered. Light seemed to shine from you and you looked like an angel. From that perfect moment, I was changed. No one but you and I know that it wasn't only defeating my father that gave me new hope. It was the knowledge that I loved you. And you loved me back.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say._  
_You remain,_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby _  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. _  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

It broke my heart to leave for America. But, of course, no one knew that. I had to be myself so all of them, mostly your brother, wouldn't find out. Now I wonder why we didn't just tell them straight out that we loved each other, but I suppose we wanted it to be our little secret. I know I did. Maybe you thought that your brother would hate us for it. Or that Jun would get angry, perhaps.

Do you remember the times we spent together in America? We couldn't be together for too long otherwise people would suspect something. At Patch Village there were loads of places we could go, but there were so many hindrances. I think it was mostly your love that kept me going then. Even when Nichrom interfered and Nyorai unleashed the darkness in my heart I still had, you were there. When Gei Yin and her siblings fought me, you were there by the sidelines with Jun, urging me on. I'm sorry you had to see me like that.

After that, though, I couldn't get you out of my head. You fuelled my power and I enjoyed being with you so much. But it hurt when you gave your attention to your brother, or we couldn't see each other for long periods of time.

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom. _  
_A light hits the gloom on the grave, _  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.

I love you. I've loved for longer than I can remember. If only now, we could get the others to realise that too. Then my life would be perfect. Hao's gone, Yoh's happy, you're happy. What more could I ask for?

Pirika Usui – I love you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AW! This was an old story that I wrote ages ago. I don't really like it, but I hope you did :)

As always, please leave a review!

Xbakiyalo


End file.
